


Something More

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon Era, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up in Merlin’s body and spends most of his day in bed—not sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon week one challenge: [Kink Grab Bag](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/89327.html). This fic placed second in its group.

Arthur woke up sore, his whole body aching as though he’d just been trampled. The cold air stirred around him as he shifted between scratchy sheets, bringing with it a welcome aroma. It was ... _Merlin_. Arthur sucked the scent in deep, curious. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes and saw long, slender fingers that were achingly familiar but not his own.

He burst out of the room, startling Gaius so badly he dropped the tonic he’d been swirling. Arthur apologised, and Merlin’s voice croaked out of his throat, deeper than usual, intimate and _wrong_. He tried running, but Merlin’s legs were all long and wobbly, and Arthur felt like a newborn colt trying to navigate the castle.

It took ages to get to his own chambers, and when he tumbled inside, he was stunned into surreal silence. He saw himself in the bed, stark naked with legs sprawled wide across the duvet, hand moving roughly over his cock and face buried under a pillow. Rough groans floated across the room, sounds deeper, more desperate than any Arthur had ever made. The body on the bed was strung tight, tensed up with that ache Arthur knew well.

“Merlin,” Arthur barked, the regal effect lost in Merlin’s casual voice.

The body on the bed abruptly stopped moving, and Merlin yanked up the covers. Arthur nearly laughed at the absurdity of protecting his body’s modesty from its rightful owner.

“Are you—were you _defiling_ my body?”

“Er, no,” Merlin said, slipping the pillow off his face a bit.

“You’re going to figure out what’s happened to us,” Arthur said, “and I’m going to return the favour. Let’s see what nasty secrets you’ve been hiding.”

Merlin’s borrowed face looked genuinely concerned.

Arthur nearly toppled over when he turned to leave.

***

Merlin’s cock was slick in Arthur’s hand, drenched in the oil he’d found stashed in Merlin’s cabinet. This body was fucking _incredible_. There was something about it, deep and intense, something more than Arthur’s own. Merlin was surprisingly beautiful under his clothes, wiry muscles stretched tight under smooth skin. The hair at his groin was jet black, and Arthur couldn’t keep his hands away, scraping his fingers through it as he reached down to cup Merlin’s balls.

He brought his hand to his nose, sucking in the scent of Merlin’s sex: close, heady, worth drowning in. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, biting around them to keep from crying out, because this was by far the best wank session he’d ever had. Everything about Merlin’s body was sensitive and richly intense. From his nipples to his hips to the insides of his elbows, every touch felt magnified, resonant.

This was Arthur’s fourth time wanking—in a row. Merlin’s body didn’t stop, didn’t give up or lose its desperate need for more touch. It was ravenous, and Arthur wondered how Merlin touched himself, how he ever _stopped_ touching himself, how Merlin didn’t cry out with pleasure every time Arthur gathered the back of his neck in his palm, because _god_ , everything felt good. Everything.

He was on the verge of coming again when the door creaked open and Arthur’s body stepped inside, broad and menacing and with an insolent facial expression Arthur didn’t think he’d ever worn himself.

“I see you made good on your threat,” Merlin said, and Arthur’s voice really did come off incredibly arrogant—this pleased him.

“God, how do you ever stop?” Arthur said, wrecked and pathetic, hand still wrapped around Merlin’s cock because he was so close, and he couldn’t bear to stop now.

“I have excellent self-control,” Merlin said, closing the door behind him.

Arthur didn’t have a clear understanding of what happened then, of the words and movements that led to this, and it really didn’t matter. Merlin’s lips (which were actually Arthur’s) closed around the head of his prick, sinking down, sucking. Arthur squinted his eyes shut, replacing the image of his own face with Merlin’s, and instead of noting how fucked up all of this was, Arthur came slick and steep into Merlin’s mouth, sharp and intense as though it was ripping him apart.

Something shifted internally, a jolt that felt like being slotted into place. When Arthur regained awareness, he realised his mouth was on Merlin’s cock, licking up the last of his seed. And when Arthur glanced up to see Merlin’s face, his glassy eyes and soft, pink lips, he sunk back down, intent to bring him off again.


End file.
